gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Roots Before Branches
Roots Before Branches is a song originally sung by Room For Two. It is sung by Rachel and Finn and is featured on Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album. It was performed in Goodbye, the twenty-second and final episode of the third season, and was the last song featured, making it the final song of Season 3. Finn breaks it to Rachel that he's breaking up with her, and instead of getting married, she's going to go New York and he's going to take his father's place in the army. As Rachel tries to take it in, Finn assures her in the car that everything is going to be alright and that she should surrender with him. As they get out of the car, the song begins and Finn takes out Rachel's suitcase. They sing as they walk to the train with Rachel hugging and seeing the New Directions members, as well as Will and Emma. Finn and Rachel embrace and kiss one more time before Rachel jumps aboard the train as it starts to move while she cries and waves goodbye. Finn runs after the train, but as it goes faster, Rachel isn't able to see him and the others anymore. She continues to cry as she arrives at New York and happily strolls through the streets with a half happy and half sad expression. The Season comes to an end as Rachel walks through a New York City street. Lyrics Rachel: So many things To do and say But I can't seem To find my way But I wanna know how I know I'm meant For something else But first I gotta find myself But I don't know how Rachel with Finn harmonizing: Oh, why do I reach for the stars When I don't have wings To carry me that far? Rachel with Finn: I gotta have Roots before branches To know who I am Before I know Who I wanna be And faith To take chances To live like I see A place in this world For me Rachel (Finn): Sometimes I don't wanna feel (Sometimes I don't wanna feel) And forget the pain Is real (And forget the pain Is real) Put my head In the clouds Oh, start to run And then I fall (start to run And then I fall) Seein' I can't get it all Without my feet On the ground (Seein' I can't get it all Without my feet On the ground) Rachel: There's always a seed Before there's a rose The more that it rains The more I will grow Rachel with Finn: I gotta have Roots before branches To know who I am Before I know Who I wanna be And faith To take chances To live like I see A place in this world For me Rachel: Whatever comes I know how to take it Learn to be strong I won't have to fake it Oh, you're understandin' Oh, but when you come And do it best There ain't nothin' To stoppin' east to west But I'll still Be standing I'll be standing Rachel and Finn with New Directions: I gotta have Roots before branches To know who I am (To know who I am) Before I know Who I wanna be And faith To take chances To live like I see A place in this world I gotta have Roots before branches To know who I am Before I know Who I wanna be And faith New Directions: To take chances To live like I see A place in this world For me Rachel: I gotta have Roots before branches Trivia *The original performers of the songs, Nikki Anders and Adam Anders, are the Vocal Coaches for The Glee Project as well as Glee respectivley. *This is the final musical number/performance in Season 3. Video Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by New Directions